In current systems and methods request messages from requesting systems to request processors are sent through a request formatting platform. For example, a requesting system that is a resource provider computer may transmit a request message requesting authorization may transmit the request message to the request processor of a authorizing entity computer via a request formatting platform. After receiving requests from the requesting systems, the request formatting platform may generate formatted requests for request processors according to specifications of a common request processing API. The same common request processing API may be used by the request formatting platform to communicate with all of the request processors according to one particular format.
However, by doing so, the request processors need to be coded to the API specification of the request formatting platform. Typically, this is done through manually setting up API calls between the request processor and the request formatting platform and then troubleshooting. To do this, users of the request processor provide end point details to users of the request formatting platform, usually via email. The users of the request processor then provide which API services they wish to use to the users of the request formatting platform. The users of the request processor then code their system to be able to receive calls in a format corresponding to the common request processing API. The users of the request processor email, or otherwise contact, the users of the request formatting platform stating that they are ready to receive API calls. After coordinating dates and times, the request formatting platform can transmit API calls to the request processor. The request processor can respond to API calls. The users of the request formatting platform may then determine if the API calls were received in the correct format. The users of the request formatting platform may then discuss with the users of the request processor to decide how to configure the request processor so it correctly responds to API calls.
Once the request processor is configured, many more rounds of API calls and responses can take place. After the request processor correctly generates responses, the users of the request processor may ask for certification from the request formatting platform.
This process has several disadvantages. One is that the request formatting platform needs to have a dedicated support and integration team to onboard request processor details onto the request formatting platform, and to initiate tailored API calls to test the request processor's responses.
Another problem is that request processors that code to a specific API have a high dependency on the request formatting platform to onboard and test the request processor's responses against that API.
These problems lead to lower efficiencies, longer time to market, and a solution with bugs and project management issues due to interdependencies on external systems to which a request processor needs to comply with. Doing this with multiple request processors multiplies the problem significantly.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.